Calem's Adventure Through Kalos
by Kirbyfier
Summary: This is the adventure of Calem and Serena in Pokemon Y. Only Pokemon Y. The story is told through Calem's POV and has a little bit of love(By little bit, I mean a lot). The story is slightly changed, though. Rated T for sex themes and cursing.
1. The Adventure Begins!

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me if it's bad, m'kay?

* * *

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

My mom's Fletchling woke me up from a night's sleep, and I was ticked. "Fletchling?! What the-?!"

"Calem!" my mom yelled.

"Are you awake yet? Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Coming!" I said. I got up and put my clothes on.

"Let's see... I heard there was a girl who lives next to me..."

I ultimately decied to wear a blue sweater, some jeans, my red cap, and some sunglasses.

I went downstairs and ate my breakfast.

"What took you so long?" my mom questioned. "Why are you dressed so well? Why are you-"

"Stop asking!" I said. I finished my breakfast and ran out the door.

I stepped outside and saw two girls. One was tannish, and she wore clothes a little too girlish.

The other one made my heart skipped a beat.

She had blonde hair, wore a pink hat, a black shirt, a red skirt, a pink bag, and some cute leggings.

"Uhhhh..." I stuttered. I looked at her eyes and saw they were blue.

The blonde girl asked me, "Um, hi. My name is Serena, and this is Shauna."

Shauna jumped up and down and said, "Hi!"

I snapped back to reality. "My name is Calv- I mean Calem." I said.

First mess-up, I thought.

"Well, alright. The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in Kalos. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us." Serena recited.

Shauna said, "Meet us in the town over! We'll be waiting for you!" They left to Aquacorde Town, and I saw Serena skipping.

I sighed. "Well Rhyhorn, I'll see ya."

"Rhyyyhorn."

"Here we go.


	2. To Aquacorde!

I walked towards Route 1 when I got interupted by Mom.

"Mom! What-?!"

"Don't ask honey, I have these for you." she said.

She gave me shoes.

Running Shoes.

"Thanks Mom!"

I ran towards Aquacorde Town.

I came to Aquacorde Town and looked for Serena.

"Who cares about Shauna, Serena's hot!" I thought.

"Hey Calem!" I heard Shauna's voice.

I saw them at a nearby table and walked towards Serena and Shauna.

And two other boys.

A little boy with orange hair covering his face, and a fat guy who was twice as tall as the little kid.

"This is Trevor." Serena said, pointing to the orange haired kid.

"He never misses a question on his tests, but he's a little shy."

"Okay." I said.

"And who are you?" I asked the big guy.

"I'm Tierno." he said. "I LOVE to dance and see Pokemon dance!"

"Okay." I said.

"Wierd." I thought.

"Hey, I think Calem is a boring name. How about giving him a nickname?!" Shauna said.

I glanced at Serena and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! How about Big-C?" Tierno asked.

"NO." I yelled.

"How about..." I thought for a while.

"How about Calvin?" I suggested.

Shauna complimented, "That's a nice nickname."

Serena leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'll just call you Calem."

The two boys put a box, like a treasure chest on the table.

They opened it, and there were 3 Pokeballs.

"Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie?" Trevor asked.


	3. Which Starter?

"Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie?" he said.

I saw the three Pokemon and thought for a while.

"They soooo cute!" Shauna shrieked.

Serena said, "You can pick first."

"Okay." I said.

This was the hardest choice I've ever made.

"Froakie! You're going to be my partner now!"

The blue little frog looked up and me, and jumped into my arms.

"Awww." both of the girls said.

"Okay! I'll choose Fennekin!" Shauna enthused.

"Hm. You guys are cute together." Trevor said.

"What? NO." I yelled.

"Well, I'll choose Chespin." Serena said.

"Well Calvin," Shauna said, "let's have a battle!"

"Okay. You're on!" I yelled. "C'mon Froakie!"

He hopped towards the street and got ready.

"Froakie use Bubble!"

He shot an array of bubbles towards the flaming(Well, not really) fox.

Fennekin went down with one hit.

"Wait! I didn't finish watching my Lil' Fennekin look cute!" Shauna shrieked.


	4. End of the First Day

"Awww." Shauna mumbled.

"You shouldn't ask someone like me to battle. I'm extremely competitive." I said. I hugged Froakie.

"Oh really?" she said.

"C'mon it's getting dark. I brought a tent." Serena said.

"Well, I have a tent too." I admitted.

I went to set up my tent. Serena set up her tent while the other 3 kids started a fire. After a few minutes, everything was set, and Serena explained to us how to catch a Pokemon.

"So, after you weaken it, you throw the Pokeball at the Pokemon." Serena told us.

The other two boys snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Boys. So immature." she said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Not you." Serena said.

"Well, I'm tired." I'm going to bed." Trevor said. The other three kids were pretty tired too.

Shauna rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Who's sleeping in who's tent with who?" I said.

Serena immediatly said, "I'm sleeping with you, Calem."

"Okay then."

We walked towards our tents. Serena crawled into my tent first. I waited for her.

"Calem?" She asked. "You can come in if you want."

"Uhhhh." I said.

I unzipped the door, with my hand shaking. I walked in. I saw Serena in her little pink pajamas and wearing a bow.

"You're blushing." She said, with a low voice.

I shook my head for a while. I took off my shirt, revealing my white T-shirt I wear to sleep, and I almost took off my pants, but I had second thoughts.

"It's okay, Calem." Serena said.

I took off my pants, wearing only my boxers and T-shirt.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Uhh, it's only 8 PM." She answered.

"Well, I'm tired." I said.

I enclosed myself with my blanket. And to my surprise, Serena slipped her hand into mine.

"Calem. I have to say," Serena whispered. "Even though we just met, the first time I met you,"

My heart was beating, and I waited for her.

"I-I-I, love you."

My heart was pumping, and I needed to admit it.

"When I saw you, I had a crush on you."

After a few minutes, we fell asleep, hand in hand.


	5. Start of Day 2

**WARNING: This after this chapter, it will have curses, and MAY contain sexual themes, so you have been warned.**

I was the first one to wake up. I still had my hand in Serena.

"Oh, thank Arceus that wasn't a dream." I mumbled, trying not to wake up the other four.

"Hm? Calem? Did you say something?"

Serena woke up as well, and I stared into those adorable blue eyes.

"C'mon. Let's go make breakfast." I said.

We dressed up and packed my tent. I packed a couple of sandwich stuff, and made them for the five of us. After a while, Tierno wobbled out of the tent, longing for the sandwiches.

"Tierno, wait for Shauna and Trevor please." I said.

After half an hour, the other two came out.

Shauna took one look at the sandwiches, and said, "Woah! Can I eat one?"

"We're done making them anyway, so have one, everyone!" I said.

After a yummy breakfast, we agreeed to split up. But Serena had other ideas.

"I'm going to go with Calem, okay guys?" she told.

Shauna raised her eyebrow. "Okay." she said.

"C'mon let's go to Santalune Forest." I said.

We walked towards the dark forest after a boy stopped me.

"When two trainers meet eyes, they have a battle!" he said.

His name was Austin, and he had a Zigzagoon.

"Go! Percy!" I yelled.

"Percy?" Serena questioned.

"I nicknamed my Froakie Percy." I replied.

Serena raised her eyebrow and said, "I don't get it."

"Never mind."

I sent my Percy to Bubble Zigzagoon. It had a zigzagging run, so it very easily dodged.

"Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!"

I was worried for a while, and then I realized,

"Froakie! Jump in the air and use Bubble!" I yelled.

Froakie jumped 10 feet in the air, and blew bubbles at the raccoon. And before Austin knew it, the battle was over.


	6. The Love Gets Strong

"Nice job Austin." I complimented.

"Crap,(hate to interrupt, but you need to be careful around this fanfic.) I need to level up more."  
Austin said.

"C'mon Serena, let's go through Santalune." I said.

I walked into the dark forest. I felt Serena clench on to my arm.

"Did I ever tell you I was afraid of the dark?" she whimpered.

I noticed her voice was shaky.

"It's okay. I'm here." I told her in a soft voice.

A strand of hair fell off her head, and I put it back. We were dangerously close to each other,  
about a few inches away from each other. There was no sound, other than the occasional  
Pokemon calls. I moved my face a little bit closer to her, only an inch away from her. She  
smelled like strawberries. Something told me she was trying to look well to impress me too.  
Then, it happened. Our lips touched and fireworks and shit went off in my head. Her lips were  
as soft as air.

"If we become serperated, I will kill myself." Serena whispered.

"Don't say that, I will always be with you Serena." I said. Someone behind me sneezed.

I turned around, not believing my eyes. It was Shauna, Trevor and Tierno.

"What the fuck, Shauna!" I yelled. Shauna and her friends stared at us, eyes wide open.

Serena started crying in my arms. I saw their faces filled with guilt.

"I LOVE HER, OKAY?! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" I yelled at them.

My voice broke and now I started to tear up as well.

The adventure had only started and two of us have already started crying. They decided to walk away  
to catch some Pokemon. Occasionally a Pikachu or a Pan monkey walk by us, looking at us with a face  
sadness.

After a few minutes of crying and soothing Serena, she got back up on her feet. We were only twelve.  
We weren't supposed to be like this.

"Come on Calem, let's go to Santalune City." she said.


	7. The Catch

We walked towards the exit of the forest, hugging each other once in a while.

I heard a rustle in the grass, and I became alert. A Pansear jumped out and tried to attack us.

"Percy!" I threw Percy's Pokeball in the air and he came out.

"Froooo." he said.

Serena said, "He's a Fire Type, so Bubble is going to be super effective against it. That's why you beat Shauna so easily." I

immediatley thought I needed to catch it but...

"Hey Serena." I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you want the Pansear?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she said.

I told her, "I heard Santalune City's Gym Leader uses Bug Types, so I think it would be a good idea to catch this Pansear."

I told Percy to use Bubble, and it was a direct hit.

The Pansear looked like it was really weakened.

I dug around in my bag and found a few Pokeballs Serena gave me when she was explaining how to catch Pokemon.

"Hope this works." I heard Serena mumble.

I threw the ball at the Pansear, and waited. The Pokeball shook 3 times, and sparkled.

"Nice." I said. "I'll name you Flame."

"Calem, can we please go now?" Serena asked. "I'm starting to get terrified of the forest."

I asked, "Don't you want to catch anything?"

Serena shrugged. "I don't need a third Pokemon right now. I already have Chespin and Fletchling."

"Okay then." I said.

We came out of the forest into Route 3. Serena streched her arms and faced the sun. She looked adorable doing it. After an hour of talking and running after each other, it was becoming night, and I decided to sleep in her tent, instead or mine. Ever since yesterday, we decided to sleep together every day we ventured together.

"G'night Calem."


	8. The Odd Night

**THIS. CHAPTER. HAS. SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

I woke up. But I couldn't find Serena next to me. I walked outside, but I couldn't find her there either.

"Serena? Serena? SERENA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Oh. Shit. Thank Arceus that was a dream." I whispered.

I noticed it was dark. It was either really late or early morning. I looked for my watch. It was 3 in the  
morning. I decided to fall back asleep. Except for the fact that I couldn't. Something about that dream  
really scared me. I tried to get up, but I tripped over Serena's leg and fell.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

Serena got up and said, "Calem, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry Serena." I said.

"Hey. It's early morning and no one's around." Serena said with a dirty face.

"Shit. I think I know what you're thinking." I whispered.

She took my head and shoved it into her lips. She took off my shirt, showing my chest, and kissed me more.

"MMMPH MMPH MPH!" I tried to scream.

"Hush, Calem, aren't you loving this?" Serena whispered.

I eventually stopped complaining about her, because I loved it with my shirt off. After a few minutes, she  
started taking off her pajamas. She was bare naked, and my eyes were wide open. She started to take off my boxers.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait!" I yelled. She took it off, showing my boner. Her eyes got huge. I started sweating. We  
kissed more and more. Then we stopped.

"Oh Calem. You're so hot." She said. "Ever since I saw you, I thought you would love me."

"Well, let's go back to sleep. Thank Arceus Shauna and her friends aren't here." I said.


	9. Santalune!

That morning I woke up naked and found Serena in my face.

"Serena? Not again!" I yelled.

"What? I'm just giving you your boxers." She asked.

I took them and put them on.

"Serena, why do you love me that much? WE'RE ONLY TWELVE." I told her.

"Sorry. I just think you're sooo hot." She answered.

"We should go to Santalune now." I mentioned.

We dressed, got out, unpacked the tent, and left for Santalune. Serena was skipping next to me, like she was really happy, which she was, after what happened this morning.

"Let's see." I said. "Pokemon Center, Clothing Shop, and Gym... Our Pokemon are hurt, so lets go to the Pokemon Center."

Serena and I walked to the Pokemon Center. I saw a girl and she walked over to me.

"Umm hi?" Serena said.

I realized something dumb.

"You're the Gift Girl, aren't you?" I said.

"Yes, indeed I am!" she handed me a Pokeball that was completley red. I immediatley knew what it was.

"Calem, what is it?" asked Serena.

"It's a Pokemon I ordered on the computer. It's a Torchic."

I let it out and saw the little chick.

"Hello Torchic! I'm you're new trainer!" I said to the Torchic.

Torchic cocked its head. "Torr?"

It pecked my head. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelled.

Serena was giggling. She looked adorable when she laughed.

"C'mon Calem, let's go to the gym." Serena said.


	10. Santalune Gym!

I saw the big golden building near us.

I'm guessing that's the gym?" I questioned?

Serena laughed like a lunatic. I smiled.

We walked into the gym. It was like a photo museum. I talked to the info guy. He said that this Gym has a giant sipderweb.

"So I have to walk across the webs? I asked.

"Yep." He said. "Take the pole over there to go down to the Gym."

"Well, do you want to go first?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, okay." I told her. I hugged her before I went down.

"Wish me luck." I said.

I grabbed the pole and slid down. Did I ever tell you I hate poles? I felt like I was going down at 10 miles per hour. I fell on a huge spider web. By huge, I mean as huge as a pool. I saw water drops and figured that's my way to the Gym Leader. I walked across the water drops. It took me about 10 minutes to get off of it and battle the Gym Leader. The Gym Leader had yellow hair, a white tank top, and green baggy pants.

I could tell she was a photographer. She had one of those really detailed cameras.

"Hi! I'm Viola! So you're a challenger?" she assumed.

"Yep. And I'm Calem. You're going down!" I yelled.

We started the battle. I sent out Torchic. Viola started by sending out a Surskut. I cussed under my breath. It was a Water type. Torchic was Fire. I knew Growl was going to be useless, considering it's a Water Type, so I started off with a scratch. I had the advantage, since I ran into too many wild Pokemon. So my levels were kind of high.

"Surskit! Use Bubble!" she barked.

"Shit..." I mumbled. Torchic got extremley hurt.

I decided to tell Torchic to use Focus Energy. Luckily for my sake, Viola used Water Sport. Which did nothing, considering it was a Water Type, and there was NO way I would use Ember on it.

"Torchic use Scratch again!" I said.

This time it was a critical hit, and Surskit went down. I decided to keep Torchic out, and she sent out a Vivillon. I heard there were 18 patterns of Vivillons. She had the Meadow Vivillon. This was my chance.

"Torchic, use Ember!" I said.

The chick's feathers were glowing red, and the little chicken sent a tiny flame out of it's beak. I did this two more times, and the battle was over.

"Good job, Calem. Here's the Bug Badge. It lets Pokemon level 30 and under obey you. You can exit through the stairs behind me." Viola said.

I walked up to the lobby and noticed Serena wasn't there. I asked the guy,

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl in a pink hat with sunglasses on it?" I asked.

He said she went to wait for me outside.


	11. Off to Lumiose!

I walked outside and looked for Serena. She was talking to a skater.

"Hm? Is that you Calem?" She turned and saw me. "Calem!"

She ran towards me and hugged me. It made me blush.

"What's that in you hand?" I asked.

She said, "Oh these? A skater girl gave me a pair of skates and another  
pair for you!"

"Oh! Thanks Serena!" I said.

I put them on. A pair of wheel popped out under my shoes.

"Sweet. Now we should be going to Lumiose City!" I said.

I was excited since Lumiose City is the most famous thing in Kalos.

"We should get going." Serena said.

"What about your Gym Badge?" I asked.

"Shit! I completley forgot!" Serena yelled.

"I can wait for you, okay?" I told her. I gave her another hug.

I waited for a while. It was boring. Most of the time I spent sitting on  
benches and feeling lonley.

"Sigh. I'm so bored." I mumbled.

After waiting for 30 more minutes, I got upset. I walked inside the Gym,  
and looked for Serena. She wasn't there. After 10 more minutes, she came out.

"I missed you! What took you so long?" I asked.

"I only have Chespin and Fletchling." she replied.

I understood her. She was too cute to be mad at.

"C'mon, let's go to Lumiose City." I said.

We walked through Parterre Way, and I saw red flowers. I had a nuts idea. I  
went to pick one up, and gave it to Serena. She said she loved it, kissed me on  
the cheek. She put it in her hair, and looker cuter. Which was saying a lot. We  
walked towards Lumiose City, when we saw two scientists dressed in pink  
and blue respectively. The pink scientist said,

"Hi! My name is Sina! And this is Dexio!"

Dexio raised his hand in greeting.

Sina said, "Recently, there has been a brand new type!"

Serena's eyes grew big. "A new type?!" she questioned.

Dexio said, "Yes, there is a brand new type! The new type is called-"

Sina jumped in front him and said, "Fairy type!"

I just didn't mind that it was based off of fairy tales, but as long as it's a new  
type, I'm good. I realized it was 5 PM.

"Hey Serena, it's getting dark. Should we set up camp here?" I asked.

"No need Calem. There's a hotel in Lumiose City. So we can sleep snugly." she said.

I checked if the two scientists were still there. Nope. They left.

"After what happened this morning?!" I shouted.

"C'mon Calem. Be a man. Be my man." she said, dirtily.

"Oh boy. As long as it's you, I don't mind." I said.

We skated to Hotel Richissime, which wasn't a long way from Route 4. We checked in,  
which scared me.

I decided to let Serena shower first. Which was a terrible mistake.


	12. Hotel Richissime Night

Message from Kirby:** PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS. IT HAS MORE VULGAR THINGS IN IT THAN CHAPTER 8.**

You know how I said letting Serena shower first was a bad idea? She left the towels outside.

Which meant I had to give it to her. I opened the door to the bathroom. I knew she heard it.  
Oddly enough, there was a silence for a while. Well, except for the showerhead, duh. After a while,

"Calem? C-c-can you come in?" she whimpered.

"Lemme guess, naked? Okay." I said.

I know this was a retarded decision, but it was Serena, okay?

I stripped, and went into the shower. She was surprised. Serena shuffled over to me, and jumped  
up to kiss me. I hugged her naked. Which felt really wierd. There was a lot of steam, which added  
a little more romantic feeling to it. I kissed her for about 5 minutes.

"Hey Calem, can I?" Serena whimpered.

Silence. She pleaded at me with those big blue eyes.

"Uhhh..." I said.

I nodded shakily. She grabbed my dick and started sucking on it. After a few seconds, my boner  
started becoming covered in saliva.

"Hey Serena, we should stop." I suggested.

After a while, we stopped. I got a towel from the other room and gave her another one. Even  
though we stopped, we kept hugging each other. We dressed in our pajamas, and we  
watched TV for a while. It seemed both of us liked the same television shows too. After a few  
hours of watching television, it was getting late, so we went to sleep together, hugging.


	13. Hello Professor!

"Wake up, Calem."

"Ugh." I smacked my lips, and realized my boxers were off. They were in Serena's hands.

"Hey! Give them back!" I commanded.

She was giggling and running away from me, taunting me with my boxers. After a little game of tag, I got them back and put them on. We went to eat breakfast. After we ate,

"Hey Serena, we should be getting to the professor now." I reminded.

We went to the lab, and went up to the top floor, and saw a handsome man waiting for us.

With Shauna, Tierno and Trevor.

"Hello! I suppose you're Calem." the man said

He looked like he was in his 30's.

"He's Professor Sycamore." Serena whispered in my ear.

"Oh ho! So you're Serena? You two are traveling together, are you? You two look like a cute couple." Sycamore said.

"What?! No!" we said both at the same time.

"Okay then. How about a bettle with me, Calem?" the professor said.

"Okay, let's do it!" I said.

The professor sent out Bulbasaur out first. It was a good thing Torchic was my first choice. The dinosaur plant used Quick Attack, which was annoying. The good thing was, I had Ember, so I used it. The Bulbasaur fainted right away.

"Nice!" I said.

The bad news? Sycamore sent out Squirtle. And I had no Pokemon good against it. Except...

"Percy!"

The Froakie came out like it just came from a nap.

"Frooooo." it called.

"C'mon Froakie!" I yelled. "Use Pound!"

The frog pounded it's body against Squirtle, and it was a critical hit. So the Squirtle went down in two hits.

"Ni- Wait, what's going on?" I questioned.

Froakie was glowing blue, and then he turned into a larger frog.

"He-he evolved?!" I said, surprised.

Froakie- I mean Frogadier shot Charmander with a pulsing blast of water. This also confused Charmander, but it didn't matter.

"Awesome!" Serena said.

The professor shurgged and put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not that good at battling." the professor admitted. "Now that I've seen your battling capabilities, you can choose any of the three Pokemon now."

Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle?


	14. Hi Bulby!

"Grrr. Not another decision." I mumbled.

This time it took me less time. I already had TWO Fire Types, and Frogadier. So it was easy.

I bent down to Bulbasaur.

"Hello Bulbasaur! I'm going to be your new trainer!" I said.

"Bulll." it said.

"C'mon Serena, let's go do stuff in Lumiose City." I said.

"Bye you two." Sycamore said.

We walked outside for a second, and then something rung in my bag.

"Oh! My Holo Clip!" I exclaimed!

I opened it, and I found myself talking to a Tierno hologram. He left with Trevor and Shauna when I started the battle with Professor Sycamore.

"Hey Tierno. What's up?" Serena asked.

"Hey, Calem. There's a BUNCH of wild Pokemon in Versant Road! You better get here, quick!" he said. "Hm? Okay Shauna! Gotta go!"

*click*

"C'mon Calem! Let's go to Versant Road!" Serena said.

We walked towards the route, and then we were surprised by a Lucario.

"Woah! Is that a wild?" Serena questioned.

"No, it's not, silly!" a feminine voice said.

A girl who looked like an extreme skater came up to us and said, "I'm Korrina. I'm the Gym Leader from Shalour City. That's my Lucario. It can sense people's auras. It seems to be taking a liking to you." She was talking to me.

"Oh, okay. Wait, me?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Korrina said.

It was probably just me, but it seemed like she winked at me.

"Calem, let's go find Tierno!" Serena she said.

We walked down the route when heard Tierno's voice.

"Yo, Calvin! Serena!" Tierno yelled.

"Hey Tierno. I said. "What's up?"

"I need to give you something." he said.

Tierno showed me a jar of...

"Honey? What's this for?" Serena asked.

Tierno told me, "If you use Honey, there will be a horde of 5 Pokemon jumping you. I'll see your later!"

He left.

"C'mon Calem, let's use it." Serena suggested.

I opened a jar of Honey, and a plethrea of Gulpin jumped out at me.


	15. So Many Gulpin!

"Go! Percy!" I yelled.

Percy popped out of the Pokeball.

"Percy! Use Bubble!" I ordered.

Percy jutted out multiple bubbles, and hit all of the Gulpin. It also used Water Pulse, but it hit one of the Gulpin.

"Wait, so some of the moves hit multiple Pokemon and some hits one?" Serena questioned.

I fainted 3 of the Gulpin, but in the process, Percy fainted.

"You did good Percy." I said.

"Go Torchic!" I yelled.

"Torr!" Torchic cried.

It used Ember against all Gulpin, and being stronger than all of those Gulpin, it didn't take long.

"Again! Torchic's evolving!" Serena exclaimed.

Torchic grew into a Combusken!

"Alright Serena, let's go." I told her.

We eventually got to Camphrier Town. We took a visit to the Pokemon Center, and we went around to find stuff. We saw Shabboneau Castle, and decided to go in. Shauna saw us before we saw her.

"Hey Serena! Hey Calem!" she said.

Shauna was talking to a black belt guy. And they were looking at a flute.

"The time has come." said the black belt. "Oh! Visitors! You can explore the castle if you want."

"Excuse me, do you know anything about Mega Evolution?" I asked.

Mega Evolution was something Professor Sycamore talked to us about after our battle. It was something made by ancients. It let Pokemon evolve even further, except it only let them evolve for the rest of the battle. And it can only be used once per battle.

"No, sorry. I have absolutley no clue what 'Mega Evolution' is." the black belt apoligized.

"Calem, Serena, it's getting dark. Let's stay at the hotel." Shauna said.

We went to Hotel Camphrier to stay.


	16. Shauna?

We checked into the hotel for a night.

"G'night everyone." I told them.

_The next morning..._

"Ahh!" Serena yelped.

My eyes swung open, and I found myself face-to-face to...

Shauna.

"Shauna?! Why the hell are you sleeping with me?!" I yelled.

"Wha?" she yawned." Ahh! Uh... Umm... I sleepwalk! Yeah! I dream a lot!"

I saw Serena cross her arms. We got dressed after a while and went outside.

Serena said, " Hey, I'm going to buy something. I'll be back later. Don't do anything dumb you two."

Did she just wink at Shauna? Oh well.

We stayed in the hotel room for a while. I played around with Percy, Flame, and Torchic for a while. After a while, Shauna started eyeing me.

"Uhh, Shauna? Do you have something to tell me?" I asked.

"Uhh, I like you." she said.

"Wait. As a friend?!" I asked.

She giggled.

"I like your humor Calem." she said.

"WAIT-" I yelled.

Before I finished, she hugged me.

"Wha? I thought Serena loved me!" I said.

Shauna blushed.

She also kissed me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, SHAUNA?!" I yelled.

"Quiet Calem. You don't want anyone to know." she said.

"I don't love you Shauna! What are you doing?!" I screamed.

I went too far. She started tearing. Then she started bawling.

"Hey, Shauna, I'm sorry. I just love Serena." I said.

She kept crying like a baby who woke up.

Then I did the crazy. I kissed her on the cheek. She stopped crying.

Then Serena came back.

"Soo, how did it go, Shauna?" she asked.

"WAIT, WHAT." I asked.

"Yeah this was planned. But I still love you!" Shauna said.

I felt pissed.

"Nice one. I'll get you back sometime." I told Serena.

"Tch. Yeah right." she said.

What she didn't know was that Trevor was on the next route.


	17. That Snorlax!

"Psst. Calem. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw both Serena and Shauna in their pajamas. And in my bed.

"Ahh!" I shrieked.

Both of them were hugging me. I think I blushed. After a little chat and confessing, we  
dressed up and headed towards Riviere Walk. Shauna wanted to stick with me for a while.

After a while, we found a Snorlax in the way.

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE." the Snorlax snored.

"Ahh! My ears feel like bursting!" Serena said.

After the Snorlax snored loudly, the same black belt person from yesterday came up to us.

"Excuse me." he said.

He brought out a flute and played on it. After a piece of music was finished, the Snorlax  
woke up.

"Ahh! It's coming after us!" said Shauna.

The Snorlax went after Serena.

"Go, Ball!" she yelled.

She sent out Quilladin. I guess it evolved when I wasn't there.

"Ball?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ball." she said.

"Yeah, no. I don't get it." I said.

"Geez, you're hopeless." she said.

It hit Snorlax with Pin Missle. The huge bear used Body Slam and crushed it completley.

"Ball! Use Razor Leaf!" she commanded.

After a few attacks, she pulled out an Ultra Ball. And threw it.

It shook 3 times and sparkled.

"Sweet. I'll name you Pooh." she said.

"Yeah, I don't get this either." I admitted.

"MY ARCEUS. YOU NEVER GET ANYTHING." Serena yelled.

Shauna giggled.


End file.
